


A Demons Magic

by queen_of_nerds1026



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Humiliation, Idk Im not good at tags, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Light Dom/sub, Male Crowley (Good Omens), Nipple Play, Nipple Spanking, No beta we fall like Crowley, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Vibrators, but magic, good omens grace kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_nerds1026/pseuds/queen_of_nerds1026
Summary: Crowley has an idea... or multiple he'd like to try with his angel, only naughty Aziraphale wants to see what she can push him to.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 178





	A Demons Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Usedtobehmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/gifts).



> So here's more porn! This is probably really bad and I'm sorry. My brain just gets these ideas and I can't stop myself when I start writing. Of course, I had to add some of my kink hcs in here so if they seem out of character... it's okay, I deserve to be executed. But anyway! This for the #GOGraceKink2020 for @usedtobehmc on Instagram! Enjoy!

Aziraphale had never been more embarrassed in her entire life, but if you'd asked her demon Master, he'd tell you that was the point. Humiliation was the key and ultimate goal for that cute little angel. How long would it take to break something so very obviously naughty? To anyone on the outside, Aziraphale looked no different than normal. A simple miracle made customers and other shop owners in Soho believe Fell had always been a woman. A prime and prudish woman who would've fit in rather well in a Catholic covenant. To Crowley though? She was _obscene._ Larger, heavier, far more sensitive breasts were hidden under the baby blue button up and waist coat, not held up by a modern bra or old corset. Without the coats protection, any patrons in the shop would've seen her straining breasts threatening to pop a century old button. Crowley knew, though, after all, he told her not to wear a bra and miracled the shirt two sizes smaller-- he'd fix it later. Maybe.

Aziraphale was standing in the far corner of the shop, fiddling with her coat, desperately trying to keep her chest covered. Crowley had really gone too far this time! Ooh she oughta-

She spun on her heels and met with a smooth surface. Confused for a moment, she blinked, until she realized she had run into _Crowley._

"Oh!" She jumped in shock. "Oh dear, you mustn't sneak up on me like that!"

Crowley only gave her a quizzical look; a fiery red brow raised over the dark lenses of his sunglasses. "What are you doing back here, angel? Shouldn't you be running the shop?"

Aziraphale huffed, a faint blush threatening to rise on her cheeks. "I'm trying to keep myself covered. Crowley, this is indecent! Let me put on the proper undergarments this instant!"

Crowley smirk rose slowly, twitching his thin lips up and exposing the sharpness of snake-like fangs. One of his reached ever so gently to caress Aziraphale's throat, right at the collarbone, as he began backing her into the nearest bookshelf.

He leaned over her and eyed her like a predator, like she was a _meal._ Like he was going to ravage her. The thought made her shudder, adrenaline coursing through her veins. Her body was betraying her. She looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

"Oh my." Crowley purred all too seductively, leaning in close to her right ear. "Have you forgotten your place my little _pet?_ You belong to me, my sweet angel. You don't give me orders."

Goosebumps rose up Aziraphale's pale arms, and jolts of anticipation cracked down her spine like lightning. She should not have been reacting this way, but she had no control, not when her Master spoke;

"Look at me, Aziraphale."

Aziraphale looked up and met Crowley's eyes. His sunglasses were gone, giving her a full view of her tiny reflection in the gold of his eyes. His slit serpentine pupils were dilating more and more.

"You'll be a good girl, won't you?" The hand on her throat came up to grasp her chin. "You'll be my obedient little bitch. If you are, maybe I'll reward you. If not-"

He snapped his fingers and she nearly fell to the floor, her knees buckling in shock. Beneath her long skirt with no protection from any underwear, her cunt was throbbing in need. Only now, Crowley had done _something._ She suddenly felt full, felt vibrations. Her body tingled and her slick began gathering in larger amounts, threatening to trail down her legs.

"Crowley!" She nearly shrieked, then tried again, still holding a tremor in her voice. "C-Crowley you can't do that if I have customers in here!"

"Can't I?" The serpent asked, running a hand through his hair. "Would you rather I just tear that skirt off? Make you work with your obscene little cunny on display."

She swallowed hard. Crowley would _never_ but the idea... the thoughts in her head... it all added another rush of heat between her legs. "No... no sir, please don't. I'll be good."

Crowley pulled back, seemingly satisfied. "There's a good little angel. Off you go. You wouldn't want to upset your customers, would you?" When Aziraphale turned to walk off, Crowley landed a loud, open handed smack right on her bottom and chuckled while she jumped away.

At first, it was easy. There wasnt a lot of books left in the shop, just copies of some Aziraphale already had and good deal with parting with. She wore a happy, angelic smile and gentle voice, showing an occasional customer a non-specific book. She was like a true shop owner-- aside from Crowley sulking and watching her from the corner.

He watched Aziraphale like a predator. She was too damn gorgeous to be left alone in the shop like this. It wasn't even knowing she was naked beneath her skirt or her shirt wasn't fitting, but the bouncing of her delicate blonde curls, the pursing of her perfect pink lips, her silky hands touching a _human-_

Careful to stay hidden for a just a bit longer, Crowley continued to watch, but the longer he did, and the more he watched these human men touch _his_ angel boiled his blood. He was so obviously jealous and didn't mind admitting it. Aziraphale was his and he'd just have to remind her. Aziraphale brought a lovely younger gentleman to her counter to ring up his book. She was getting over a fit of giggles from moments prior when he made an excellent book-related joke.

"That'll be-" She stopped abruptly, hearing the snap from the corner The dull vibrations from earlier were ramping up in strength, reminding her of Crowley's dirty miracles. Her snapped to the side, desperately searching for the demon, and meeting with his sly smirk and glowing eyes.

"Ma'am?" The young man cleared his throat

Aziraphale, trying to collect herself, laughed without humor. "My apologies!" Behind the counter, her legs were shaking and her nails were scratching into the counter top with the effort to stay standing. "I- er... just bumped my hip! Silly me! Where- where were we?"

Entering the numbers on the old cash register, the vibrations grew more and more, rattling through her core. Slick was threatening to spill down her legs, just as moans were threatening to escape her throat. She bit it back and swallowed hard, offering the customer his book.

"E-enjoy!" She attempted to wave him goodbye but her hands would not release.

"Well done, angel." Crowley said, walking over to her, finally stepping into the light. "I think I might reward you for keeping it together."

With a snap, the outside sign turned to 'Closed' and the shop doors locked. "Oh. Oh thank you, Crowley. I didn't know-"

"But," His voice deepened. He stalked closer, allowing her to see the golden fire burning in his eyes. "But I'll have to punish you for letting these men touch you."

"P-punish?" Aziraphale most definitely did NOT squeak.

There was another snap, and Aziraphale suddenly found herself laying in a blush bed, head cradled by a mountain of fluffy pillows. When she tried to move, she found herself being forced down, but there was no Crowley holding her or visible chains. She was held down by magic- demonic magic. Another thing she noticed was the vibration between her legs had stopped, giving her a reprieve, but humiliatingly leaving her thighs wet and obviously.

"Crowley?" Aziraphale called out "Come now, be rational, my dear. It was a simple human gesture!"

There was a sound of a tongue clicking somewhere to her right, but she couldn't see her demon. "They touched what's mine. You know how I feel about that. I wonder how I should punish you..."

Two more snaps. One took away Aziraphale's vision, not permanently, and not enough to freak her out, only having a blindfold manifest over her eyes. The second snap vanished her clothes, exposing her full body to the demon above.

"Crowley!" She yelped, desperately squirming, but unable to cover her body.

"Oh no." He purred, now close enough to her ear that his serpentine tongue could flick out for a taste. "Show some respect, my dear. I'm your master now."

The first smack was more startling than anything. It came down upon her right breast, directly over her already hardening nipple. Immediately the milky white skin turned pink.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"I hope you were counting." Crowley purred, momentarily pausing to give her abused tit a careful squeeze, kneading it in one hand.

"S-Seven smacks... sir." She panted, now grateful for the blindfold covering her eyes. She was hopelessly aroused now, and there was no to keep it secret.

"Mm, good girl." Crowley purred, turning to her other breast, giving it the same treatment.

When he was satisfied watching her skin turn that glorious abused pink and her nipples hardening more than tempered glass, he fell into her chest, nipping and licking at the sensitive skin, drinking in all of her perfect moans.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Crowley asked, momentarily forgetting himself to nuzzle into the softness of her bosom.

Aziraphale, however the naughty hedonist, did not. "Mm... I still don't understand why you're punishing me. I simply was treating the customer with respect. I didn't get to give him a formal kiss goodbye."

"A formal-" His head shot up "Aziraphale! You disgusting angel, I'll make you remember who you belong to!"

A sharp slap came down on her right thigh, followed by a tight grasp of the chubby fat there. A new fire was lit within the demon. If Aziraphale wanted to play games, she'd make her beg to be fucked, beg like a good little slut.

The sudden vibrations from earlier returned, though not as strong. It teased inside her, tickling her inner walls, not spreading far enough. Then there came a soft slide of a hand... no, hands. _Multiple_ hands. Too many hands for Crowley to have.

"C-Crowley?" Aziraphale squeaked, heartrate accelerating at the idea of other hands touching her like this.

"Something the matter, angel?" His voice was far away again. He found a comfy seat in a chair off to the side of the room. "Don't mind my friends. They just want to touch."

"F-friends?!"

Crowley's "friends" were no more than the concentrated power from him. His created phantom hands to touch and tease Aziraphale, ghosting over her cunt or her squeezing her throat.

"You wanted to be a little slut," Crowley said as a matter-of-factly "so now you'll be touched like one."

Aziraphale squirmed and whined against her bonds, unable to help her body's desire to buck into those phantom hands. Crowley watched her from his chair, his clothes discarded long ago, giving him free access to stroke at his cocks. Like a snake, Crowley had two cocks. Of course, he could change if he liked, but nothing was better than stretching Aziraphale to her limit.

"C-Crowley... Master- please!"

"What do you want, angel?" He let his pleasure sink into his voice, giving Aziraphale a hint of what he was doing while he watched her.

"Y-you, please."

"Tsk, tsk." Crowley clicked his tongue. The phantom hands did not disappear, but Crowley approach, crawling up on the bed to kneel at her side, close enough he could rut against the cute rolls of her stomach. "Use your words, Aziraphale. Be a good angel or I'll finish like this. I bet that'd leave you so unsatisfied, huh? You're such a needy bitch, you'd get nothing tonight.

Aziraphale made a whimpering sound. Crowley smirked. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said fuck me, please!" Aziraphale whined, struggling to rock against Crowley. "Please, please, Crowley. No more teasing. It's not enough. I'm so _desperate_. Can't you tell? I need to feel you. I need you inside me, please!"

"There's a good girl."

Crowley shifted on the bed, only to crawl between her glorious thighs. He snapped, vanishing the phantom hands and the bonds on her legs. He lifted her left leg from under her knee and brought it to his lips. He briefly covered her knee and thigh in soft kisses and bites before he moved close enough to rock into the softness of her mound.

"Holy _fuck,_ Aziraphale. You're so wet." He groaned, coating his cocks in that delicious slick. Aziraphale made a humiliated whimpering sound.

After a few pushes against her stiffened clit, Aziraphale cried out "Crowley-!"

Her body shook from head to toe. A new rush of slick coated her labia and his cock. She clenched on nothing and whined.

"Did you-?" Crowley blinked

Under her blindfold, her cheeks burned. "I- erm... enhanced my sensitivity for today."

There was a moment of silence that frightened her. "Cro-?!"

His lips fell onto hers in a hungry kiss, forcing his strange serpentine tongue past her lips. Groaning into the kiss, he pushed into her with the first cock, feeling her heat engulf him. His hands found a way to balance him by grasping at her breasts, squeezing as he pushed into her. When his first cock was in to the hilt, Aziraphale whined and shimmied her hips. "More, Crowley, please. Both-- I need both."

"Shameless." He grunted, pulling back until his cock was barely in at the tip. "My own angelic little slut. I'm going to fuck you, Aziraphale. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you see all the stars I hung in the sky."

Carefully, he reached forward to pull the blindfold from her eyes. Sparkling blue irises were swallowed nearly whole by her pupils, just one of many tells of how turned on she was. Their eyes locked as Crowley grasped both cocks and pushed back into Aziraphale.

"Crowley!" His name off her lips was more beautiful than any celestial harmony ever sung.

"There's my pretty little angel, taking cock like she was made for it." He groaned, trying to hold back from finishing too soon.

A valiant attempt that did not last long. Neither of them held on long when Crowley started thrusting. His pace was fast, rough, sparking pleasure with every slam of his hips. He'd hit the little bundle of nerves inside her and she'd clench down on him. Over, and over, and over. Moans easily drowning out the sound of flesh meeting flesh.

"Crowley, Crowley, Crowley-" Aziraphale squirmed and fought the bonds on her hands. She was desperate. She wanted to hold him.

"Tell me, angel." He grunted, leaning his face in, resting their foreheads together "Tell the _world_ who this perfect little cunt belongs to."

"You!" Aziraphale cried

Crowley slowed for a moment, "Who? Be specific, angel. Tell me who your master is."

"You, Crowley!" Aziraphale rolled her hips, desperately on the edge of climax, trying to egg Crowley into finishing. "I'm your little whore, Crowley, please-!"

Crowley redoubled his efforts, pounding harder and deeper than before. He released her leg to snap, vanishing the magic holding her down. The moment her hands shot up and nails dug into his shoulders, she came with a squealing cry, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Unable to hold off from the clenching of her walls, he finished second later, spilling inside her.  
  


Aziraphale didn't realize she'd spaced out until she heard Crowley's soft whispers in her ear. "Oh, angel, I love you. That was amazing. Thank you. I'm so proud of you."

She blinked her eyes open and was met with the smiling face of her husband. She leaned up to peck his lips. "I should thank you, my dear. Using miracles was actually a very good idea."

"I wasn't too harsh, was I?" He whispered, furrowing his brow. "I know you like that kind of talk, but it felt so _mean-_ "

Aziraphale laughed, the sound relaxing Crowley. "No, love, it was perfect. You were a very naughty demon and I was thoroughly satisfied being the humiliated angel."

Crowley sighed in relief and offered her another smile before another tender kiss. He gently laid his head on her chest and purred when her fingers stroked through his lovely red hair. The next morning they didn't know who fell asleep first, only that they fell asleep together and hopelessly in love.


End file.
